A stay at the Hall of Judgement
by Ria Fletcher
Summary: A war took place on the mortal world. Sadie and Carter Kane evacuated the Brooklyn house for their sake as well for the other initiates. Their father, Osiris, suggests that they should stay at The Hall of Judgement. Many mysterious happenings took place as their stay goes..
1. Prologue

A stay at the Hall of Judgement

Prologue

"Sadie! Are you okay?" Carter shouted through the smoke billowing.

"Help!" Sadie called from her room. She was trapped inside when the fire started. Carter tried to move the thick wood which was blocking Sadie's room. The other initiates already evacuated the Brooklyn House, others were still outside, waiting for Carter and Sadie.

Inside Sadie's room:

"Oh come on," Sadie moaned.

Then her spirits lifted up which meant that she had a very bright idea.

She took a step backwards and drew her wand.

"_Ha-di!_"

Boom!

The door burst flying.

Sadie went out of her room coughing. Carter took her shoulders as they went down.

"Sadie, Are you all right?" Carter asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry. I-I'm f-"

Sadie fainted.

Carter struggled as the smoke tried to evade his senses.

He kicked the door open.

The iniates went to help him as the others called the Hospital.

Carter collapsed suddenly.

* * *

"shh... She's waking" a voice said.

Sadie opened her eyes slowly.

She was at the hospital. She then flipped her blankets. "Where's Carter?" she cried.

"He went to the restroom" Julian answered.

"Is he okay?" Sadie asked.

"Yes."

Sadie sighed and lay back on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked.

"I'm fine" Sadie answered.

The door opened and Carter went n.

Sadie hugged her brother.

"Carter, Brooklyn house, its-its"

"Yes. I know. Don't worry, we'll fix it after the war is over" Carter told her.

"Are we staying at Gran's house? Sadie asked.

"No. Dad said we'll be staying at the Hall of Judgement." he said.

"Why there?"

"Dunno" Carter answered.

"When are we leaving?" Sadie asked him.

"Later, noon."

"Oh.."

"Rest, Sadie. You'll be needing it." Carter told her.

"Okay, thanks, Carter." Sadie thanked him/

"You're welcome, sis. Sleep well."

* * *

A/N: I hoped you'll find this story interesting, cuz I have more chapters to update! Stay tuned for the next chapter! PM me or Review if you have suggestions~ ~


	2. Chapter I - Rooms

GirlsGen9: Thanks~! If you're wondering why there's a war, it's just a conflict between Brooklyn and some country. I didn't really think of this -sorry. And if you're wondering what kind of war, just think of those normal problems other countries experience when a war takes place. And remember, gods or goddesses can't intervene with the mortals in the situations like that.

* * *

A stay at the Hall of Judgement

**Chapter I**

**Rooms**

**Sadie POV**

"We could have just blow them up." I groaned.

"Dad said we should not interfere those mortals using our magic," Carter said for the third time. "Can't you just stop complaining already? Just shut your mouth until we get there?"

I glared at him. Well, sorry for being annoying. " 'was just a suggestion." I told him.

"Yeah, a very dangerous suggestion" Carter said.

I rolled my eyes at him and continued walking. We passed between rows of obsidian columns that marched into gloom. Sinister-looking scenes of the Underworld glittered on the floor and in friezes circling the pillars.

Twenty meters ahead, stood a massive set of obsidian doors. When we got there, we went through it.

We were now inside the Courtroom of the Dead -circular chambers lined with stone pillars carved in Lotus flower designs. Braziers of magic fire washed the walls in green and blue light.

In the center of the room stood the scales of justice -two large golden saucers balanced forming an iron T.

Dad sat on a golden daïs at the far end of the room with Anubis, the annoyingly gorgeous death god.

My stomach churned as I saw him. Its been months since we didn't see each other.

I turned back. I'm not really in the mood to see him.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the-"

"Sadie! Carter!" Dad exclaimed as he saw us.

I stopped and sighed. "Hey, dad!" I called and ran to him and gave him a hug. Carter did the same.

"So we'll be staying here until the war's over?" Carter asked.

As soon as I heard this, my jaw dropped to the lowest.

"Wait a sec., back up. What do you mean 'after the war is over'? I thought we were just staying here for like 4 days!" I demanded.

"Carter didn't mention that, huh? Well, you heard him." Dad said and laughed playfully. I stared at him in horror as Carter laughed along with him.

I glared at Carter that says: I'll get you next time.

"Now, feel yourself at home, children," Dad told us, then turned to Anubis. "Anubis, please lead them to their respective rooms."

Anubis bowed formally.

We hugged dad again and said goodnight then left the courtroom.

* * *

Our room was just left ahead the throne room. A minute later, Anubis stopped on his tracks and said, "This'll be your room" he pointed at it to Carter.

It looked very old, like it hadn't been used for a few centuries.

We went in and saw a lot of cobwebs, dead human bones,

"Sp-Spiders!" I shrieked as I tripped to Carter.

To my surprise, I didn't trip on Carter.

It was actually Anubis whom I tripped to and who caught me -thank him.

I stood up and dusted myself. "Thanks," I told Anubis. Anubis smiled and said, "Watch your steps, Lady Kane."

Carter, on the other hand, laughed hysterically at me but then, I kicked him on the shin.

"Ow," Carter moaned.

I ignored him and looked around. "Wow, nice room, Carter." I smirked at him.

"Yeah," he muttered.

I reached up and whispered something to Anubis while he nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Lord Kane." he apologized to Carter and snapped his fingers.

"_voilà_!" I exclaimed. The room looked like a million bucks! -thanks to me.

"What the...?" Carter looked around in amazement.

"No 'thank you' for me, dear brother?" I asked him. He slumped on his bed and said, "No thank you, indeed! sis. Good Night!" and he flipped the lights off.

"Good Night" I said then we went out of his room and proceeded to mines.

* * *

It was amazing. The bed, the closet, everything! It looked like it was specially made for me. I scanned the room, impressed by its details.

"Is this all for me?" I asked.

"Yes, Lady Kane" Anubis answered.

"Wow..." I said in amazement. Anubis laughed and said, "Well, I need to go back now." Anubis said as he went out.

I ran after him at the door and accidentally held his hand instead of the door knob.

He looked surprise at first but then he smiled down at me.

"Uh.. Sorry. Uh.. I just wanna say thanks" I said, blushing.

"Any time, Lady Kane" he said.

"Good Night, Death Boy" I said.

"Good Night, Lady Kane." he told me then he looked down.

I noticed that I was still holding his hand. I blushed again then let go.

I had the nerve to look up at him. He just smiled again and went. I closed the door and breathed huge. I was so tired that I didn't even care to take a shower.

I flipped my covers and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: So, if you guys have any questions/suggestions or so, PM me or Review~!

Next chapter:

Somewhere in the Dark


	3. Chapter II - Somewhere in the Dark

**A stay at the Hall of Judgement**

**Chapter II**

**Somewhere in the Dark**

**Carter POV**

I woke up and went to the main hall to eat breakfast. How do I know where's the main hall? Well, ask the Horus out of me. (Horus told me his story about it and I wasn't completely paying attention to him.)

When I arrived there, I was shocked that Dad didn't mind turning the main hall into our normal dining room. Well, Mum said so, so I don't think Dad would say No to her.

"Where's Sadie?" Dad asked me.

"Still sleeping, I guess?" I answered.

"Well, let us make her rest. Your mother will be throwing a party later" he said.

"Wait, a party? For what, Dad?" I asked.

"Ask your mother." he told me.

I turned to mom, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, I just want to celebrate that you children are here" she said.

"In the middle of the war?" I asked her, skeptically.

"Still. It's rare to have you children, here." she said.

"All right."

"By the way, Carter, I'm sorry if your room is a mess when you got there, last night. I think Ammit went inside and played." Dad told me.

"It's Okay, dad." I said. No wonder why my room smelled like dog. Not complaining or anything.

"Oh, and be sure you wear a formal attire. There are other guests whom I invited."

"Okay." I said.

"Oh, and Anubis is coming right?" Mom asked dad.

"Yes, he will." he said.

After we ate, I headed back to my room.

* * *

**Sadie POV**

"Wh-where am I?"

Woah. Double visions.

I stood up, rubbing my forehead. I guess I have severe case of headache. I didn't really slept well last night. I went outside and looked around.

Now, where was the main hall again? Oh gods, was it left or right? Ow. That hurt. I decided to choose right before I could possibly use Google Map on my I pod.

I'm only holding the wall as a guide, which means I can't really see where I was going.

Wait, a light.

I went through it.

"Mum? Dad? Mum! Dad!"

"Sadie!"

"Where's Carter?"

"He just went to get something"

"Where are we going?"

"Central Park. We are going to have a picnic"

"We'll have lot's of fun!"

"Yes, dear"  
"Where's Uncle Amos?"

"Oh, he's in New York, still playing"

"What? What do you mean? Isn't he supposed to be in the House of Life? He's the Chief Lector!"

"Sadie, what are you talking about?"

"The initiates... Brooklyn House!"

"Sadie, you must be daydreaming or something. Please, snap out of it.

"No!"

"Sadie, what's wrong?"

"You-you're not-"

"Oh, here's Carter... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."

"Mom? Dad? Wait! I can't hear you! Mum! Dad! Hello?"

"Sadie..."

"Anubis?"

"Sadie.. Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you do it?"

"What? what do you mean?"

"Sadie..."

"Wait! Anubis, please!"

"Wait!" Sadie shouted.

"Sadie? Sadie!" Anubis called out, worried.

Sadie cried in Anubis' shoulder as he tried to comfort her.

"It's Okay.. Don't worry" Anubis whispered.

"A-are you mad at me?" Sadie asked, sobbing.

"No, I'm not. Why?"

She kept on crying.

"Where's mom and dad? Are they okay?" she asked him.

"Yes. Let's go to the main hall. They're there." he said.

Sadie tried to stand up but she couldn't.

"Anubis... I-I can't stand" she stuttered.

Anubis carried her and went to the main hall.

* * *

**Sadie POV**

"You have to be kidding me" I stared at my parents blankly. "Why didn't you wake me up, earlier?"

"Well, we decided to let you have your beauty sleep first." Mum said.

"I got lost, mum. But thanks." I said.

She smiled. "What did you dream of?" she asked.

I looked down on my plate, frowning.

"What's wrong, Sadie?" Dad asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I said.

"Wow, sis. I can't believe you got lost." he laughed at me, but then I punched him on the arm.

"Ow.." he moaned.

"Oh, and by the way, you need yourself for the party later" Mum said.

"A party? Here?" I asked.

"Yes, dear. I already put your dress on your closet." Mum said.

I shuddered. I'm not really fond of wearing dresses. [Carter, stop smirking. Go away."

Me and Carter went back to our rooms and I took a bath.

After, I checked my closet and my eyes twinkled. It was a long white strapless dress. It was beautiful.

My eyes then twitched. Below was a white ribbon-strapped high heels.

Is she expecting me to wear this? I swear, before I arrive at the party, I already have tripped fifty times on the floor. But I don't want to disappoint Mum, so I better wear it.

I'm surprised that the dress fit me well. I actually look good. [Stop laughing, Carter. Or I will throw you to Ammit.]

I put on the heels. I tried to walk but ended up in tripping.

I stomped my feet on the floor, annoyed. I heard a knock on the door, and since I was busy deciding if whether I should wear combat boots or the heels, I unconsciously said "Come in"

When I decided finally to wear the high heels, I turned back and my face completely turned red. Anubis was completely staring at my transformation.

"Lady Kane..." he said. "You...you look... Wow."

I blushed hard. He looked good in black tux. I wanted to fainted just right there.

I looked away, "Stop staring at me." I muttered.

He snapped out of it and said, "You really look beautiful, Lady Kane."

"Thanks..." I said. I want to say that he looked gorgeous on his black tux but I was blushing too much, I think my head would have exploded. But then I came back to my senses.

"Why are you here?" I snapped, glaring at him.

"I'm just going to escort you to the main hall where the party will be held. You might get lost again." he said.

"I already know where's the main hall and I can go there by myself" I told him, a little harsh.

"Are you sure, Lady Kane? Mrs. Kane told me that I should escort you there." he said.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." I said then I pushed him out but then, I tripped on my dress. Anubis caught me.

Our faces were close to each other. I blushed. So did he.

I was the first one who snapped out of it and stood up. "Sorry."

He then stood up and hold out his hand. "I think you will need my help on the way there." he said.

Without hesitation, I took it as we went out of my room.

* * *

A/N: So... any questions? suggestions? PM me or Review. Ta~!

Next chapter:

Chapter III

The Party


End file.
